Time of Your Life
by alannalovingwriter
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Kel gets some decent love advice from her best friend. Will she actually listen to the meathead?


A.N: I don't own any of the characters...blah, blah, blah. The song is called Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day. Sorry that I haven't updated anything recently, I just finished High School, so my life has been crazy recently. I haven't felt very creative either, but that's another story. This is just something that popped into my head when my friend told me the same thing that Neal tells Kel. I'm still waiting to see how my own life story turns out...wish me luck! Please review!

Kel read the letter carefully. They contained orders for her to leave the King's Own and travel to the border between Tyra and Tortall where she would be on patrol. She didn't want to leave, but her duty was to the crown. She was happy where she was, working with villagers to help train the youths to protect their homes from the immortals that still prowled the lands. She was also able to see Dom every day. Kel had never told Dom that she was attracted to him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to know. She thought he flirted with her, but then, she wasn't experienced with such things.

"What does it say?" Neal asked. He was posted, along with Merric, Seaver, and Kel, with the Own.

"I'm heading to the border." Kel said quietly. She knew her friends would be unhappy she would be leaving.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

Kel had a week before she was to leave, and she spent it slowly packing between her duties. On afternoon, she leaned against her practice glaive after a pattern dance. Looking out across the town square, she saw a certain sergeant going about his duties. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, not wanting others to know who she was staring at.

"You should tell him, you know." Kel jumped as a voice drawled from behind her. Kel met Neal's emerald eyes, then looked quickly away, slipping on her Yamani mask. "Don't even try to say you have no idea what I'm talking about. I'll keep your secret, but I've seen how you two look at each other. You should tell him how you feel."

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Kel spentthe rest of the day mulling over Neal's words. Part of her _wanted _to tell Dom, but another part was afraid she's loose him as a friend. Kel thought that Dom returned her feelings, but she wasn't quite sure. With these thoughts weighing heavily on her mind, Kel floated through the week. After supper the night before she was to leave, Neal pulled her aside.

"Look, Kel, I've been your best friend for years, would I ever steer you wrong?" Kel just looked at him. "Intentionally?" he added. Kel laughed.

"No..."

"I really think you should tell Dom how you feel about him. What's the harm? I doubt you'll loose your friendship, and who know what will happen?" Kel knew he spoke the truth; she had been weighing her options all week. Neal continued to speak, but Kel cup him off.

"You're right"

"Now, Kel– wait, can you say that again?"

Kel smiled and pushed him playfully,"You know what I said.

Neal smirked, "Yes, but I hear it so rarely."

"Well," Kel repeated, "You're right. Now , please excuse me, I'm going to meditate."

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

Kel sat at her writing desk. It was nearly midnight, but she couldn't sleep. _What if I can't do it?_ she wondered. In case she wasn't able to tell him to his face, she pulled out her parchment and ink and began to write. She went through several drafts before finally becoming too tired to write anymore.

Kel woke the next morning, her head on the desk. She groaned and stood up slowly, straightening out the kinks in her back. Pulling a small mirror out of her pack, she checked her face. Thankfully, none of the ink from her letter had transferred onto her face. After splashing water on her face, Kel headed to her last breakfast in town.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life. _

Dom opened the tri-folded letter Kel had given with a hug before she had left.

_Dear Dom, _

_You have been one of my best friends for several years now. I was planning to telling this to you in person, but I just can't. I don't know how to put this delicately, so I will say it bluntly: I like you. As more than friends. I would say I love you, but I won't even pretend I know what love is at my age. What I'm trying to say is: just being near you makes me happy. I cannot even think about you without a smile appearing on my face. I hope that by telling you this, I do not harm our friendship in anyway. I would loathe to loose you as a friend._

_Truthfully Yours,_

_Kel_

Dom read the letter twice through. And though he never said anything to anyone, he slept with it under his pillow until he could see her face again.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life_.


End file.
